


Send Love My Way

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Depression, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Grocery Store, Jon Snow is a sweetheart, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Loss of Parent(s), Love at First Sight, Mentions of Cancer, Pregnancy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon attempts to save his mother's grocery store from shutting down and decides to try a new sales strategy. Who knew it would lead him to meeting the most exquisite being to walk into his life? Jon realises he has a massive crush, one that would not ever go away easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 7: flowers  
> This fic was so cute and sweet and so much fun to write! I love first meetings and love at first sight crushes! Multi part Fic.

It was all he could remember, the fire of the sun reflected on her crown that reminded him of burnt copper. And those piercing blue eyes, he could drown in them. Jon realised he already did, the moment she had sauntered in and approached his counter. 

Jon only made a few deliveries that day, just one downtown and one in the suburbs. It had been a slow day, the third one this week and Jon wasn't sure if they would be able to cover the overheads for the shop that month. The supermarket that had just opened two months ago on the street next to theirs, with their fancy advertising and slashed prices, drew the regular crowd of customers away from his mother's grocery store. 

"Hey Jon!" a voice snapped Jon back to the park bench he had been sitting on. He turned from his seat and waved at a little brown haired boy running towards him. 

"Hey Mycah! How are you buddy?" Jon grinned, ruffling his hair. Jon nodded at the boy's father who was walking over to him with the family dog. 

"Slow day huh?" the man greeted him as Jon patted the hound playfully. Jon gave a half smile and shrugged, he usually zipped about around the neighbourhood a few times a day delivering the groceries. Today he only had one route and since it was a nice sunny day, Jon decided to hang out by himself a little to catch up on his reading in the neighbourhood park. 

"Nothing I can do about it, can't compete with a fancy supermarket now can we?" Jon sighed.

"Well, it's still new. You know how people like shiny new things. Won't be long before they come back to your mom's. Still nothing beats personalised service. Mycah here just gets so happy when he sees you ride over with a box of groceries. Don't you Mycah?" 

Mycah smiled shyly and nodded at Jon who couldn't help but laugh at the sweet boy. Indeed, he enjoyed providing the service too, the people living here were a joy to be around. It was nice to be part of a community and be able to contribute his part in it. 

"Have you met the new neighbours yet? They just moved here from the North. Really nice family, real nice house too. The Starks if I'm not wrong," Mycah's dad pointed towards the end of the street. Jon shook his head. He hadn't heard of anyone moving in lately and he certainly hasn't been around theirs to deliver any groceries. Maybe they shop for groceries at the fancy supermarket, Jon figured. 

"I haven't met them yet, no. They haven't come around the store either. But that's good to know. I hope they like it here."

"Well what's not to like? It's a great neighbourhood. And speaking of neighbourhood, Mycah here has to return his books to the the library. Shall we make a move, son? And let Jon rest and read his books?" Mycah's father nudged his boy to wave goodbye to Jon. 

"Okay, see you at the store, Jon! Bye!"

Jon waved back enthusiastically at the boy who skipped over to join his father. He was right, this was a great neighbourhood. He had his childhood here, knew everyone who lived here. And all who had moved in, just stayed on and never quite left. It was a great community to be a part of. Jon wondered if he should send some flyers to the Starks and see if they needed any groceries delivered. At least that's what the supermarket didn't offer, a personalised delivery service and a smile. A proper Snow welcome into the neighbourhood for the Starks. 

"I don't know what to do Jon, if it continues like this, I might have to let George go," his mother lamented, leafing through the bills, peering through her slightly cracked glasses that sat low on the bridge of her nose. 

Lyanna Snow was a tough woman and Jon loved and respected her for it. She raised him single handedly after his father had passed on leaving her to fend for herself and little Jon. The hard times were a constant in their lives, but she never faltered, only persevered and did her best with whatever circumstances that were handed to her. She had done well, now that Jon had a college degree, a roof over his head and there was food on the table every day and night. How Lyanna Snow managed to accomplish all that was nothing short of a miracle. Jon was convinced there was nothing his mother couldn't do nor give up on. Today was just another Tuesday for the Snows. 

"I don't think we should, Mom. He's been with us for years. Talk to him if he is okay with a pay cut, he's a great guy and helped us a lot. I'm sure he'll understand. We'll get through it Mom, I know we will," Jon reached out to squeeze his mother's hand. She smiled sadly back. It pained him to see her worried. Jon didn't want to see George go, he had been the store help for years. And a constant male figure in Jon's life, ever since he walked in and asked for a job. An army vet that nobody wanted to employ, Jon knew his mother's heart went out to him. And George had worked in the store ever since. Jon knew deep down his mother couldn't bear to let George retire just yet. He would figure something out, after all this was his family's business. No fancy supermarkets with their tacky neon signs would bring them down. Jon was determined. 

Jon gazed out the kitchen window as he turned on the tap for some water. His gaze fell upon the garden his mother had kept for quite some time now. He never really taken a good look at how pretty and lush the garden had become. There were roses and lilies and daisies as well as poppies, lining the garden wall and hedgerows. It would look pretty in the shop, Jon thought. Suddenly, a flash of a vision struck Jon. 

Flowers at the store seemed like a great idea, perhaps it might breathe new life to the store and there was more than enough space to put some display stands by the large glass windows to place the flowers. Jon almost tripped over with his glass of water as he leapt across to the table, excited to share with his mother the idea he had. 

"Mom, those flowers in the garden," Jon asked, cocking his head towards the kitchen window. Lyanna looked at Jon, with her slightly annoyed expression, as if she was sure he was going to crack a bad joke or make a sarcastic comment. She had experienced it quite enough from him during his brooding teenage years. 

"What about them?"

"Have you thought of putting them in the store?" Jon asked gleefully. 

"You mean for decoration? No not really, but yeah it would make it look good. At least brighten up my lousy mood," Lyanna thought out loud, considering the idea. 

"No, but for sale. You've got a fantastic garden, Mom and it's practically a flower shop walking in there. I mean, we have space, there isn't a flower shop around here since Mr Higgins passed away two years ago. I mean, it won't cost us much, just that you have to part with them," Jon explained his idea to his mother, his heart full of hope in her agreeing to it. 

Lyanna looked down and then glanced at the bills again. She didn't really want to part with the beauties she had tended to with such love and care for so long and give them up for money. But plants do grow and she didn't mind having some free garden space to grow new varieties.

"Are you sure this would work? I mean how would we even price them? What about the supermarket, don't they sell flowers too?" Lyanna was still unsure but the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. 

"Mom, even if they did, their flowers won't look like the ones you have grown. They look amazing, you should think about it. Besides, I can deliver them too together with the groceries."

"I don't know, Jon, they mean a lot to me and I don't know if I can part with them for a bit of cash."

"I know, Mom. But do you want to at least try? Or at least think about it."

Jon was right, the flowers did indeed brighten up the store. So much so that it caught the attention of people passing by who walked in just to buy the flowers. Lyanna didn't feel the anguish of letting go of her precious flowers that she had grown herself, not much, ever since she had witnessed how much joy it brought to her customers and made their day. The daily sales went up since they started the flower section and the store was back to its usual business in no time. Lyanna was overjoyed with relief that she didn't have to let George go nor close the shop down.

Jon was ecstatic that his idea worked. He was glad that George still had his job and that his mother still had a shop to run. Years ago, when Jon was growing up, she had put whatever money she had saved and whatever little inheritance she received from her late husband into a small shop space that had now turned into the corner grocery store. Jon knew the store was his mother's heart and soul and he vowed to keep it intact and up and running for as long as she lived. 

"Hi, excuse me? I was wondering if you have anymore of the lillies I saw the other day?" a sweet melodious voice drifted in his ears as Jon counted the cans of soup on the bottom shelves for stock taking. He scrambled up, almost falling over, in sensing it was her.

She was indeed beautiful, as he had remembered the day he first laid his eyes upon her. Flowing fiery red hair, the kind smile and the mesmerising blue eyes he could never ever forget. Jon didn't realise he was gawking at her while she waited for him to answer. 

"Oh, hi. S-sorry miss. We ran out. Just today," Jon panicked to find the words that had suddenly vanished from his vocabulary. 

Jon watched as the young woman pursed her perfect lips in a small frown. They were a fleshy pink and Jon couldn't tear his eyes away from them. 

"Oh that's unfortunate. Will you have anymore tomorrow? It's for a friend of mine and I saw them the other day and they were beautiful. She loves lillies."

And I love you, Jon thought as he watched her speak. She was perfect in every way. Perfect for him. 

"Well then, I'll come back another time then, thank y-"

"We might have them tomorrow, maybe you can come back tomorrow. Yes tomorrow we'll have a fresh bunch of lillies for you," Jon interrupted, blushing furiously realising he had said the same word three times in a row. She knows when tomorrow is, you idiot, Jon chided himself. She beamed at him and this time Jon felt his heart skip a beat. Never had he seen such a beautiful woman in his life who had a smile that would brighten up the sky. Her eyes twinkled as she did and Jon almost couldn't bear it. He was in love. 

"Oh that's just wonderful! Would it be a bother if you could keep a bunch for me? I'll come by tomorrow to pick them up," she requested shyly and all Jon wanted to do was sweep her into his arms and plant a kiss on her lips. Jon had never felt like this before. Ygritte didn't make him feel this way. Jon wondered if love at first sight felt like this. Like he was floating in mid air and giddy. Whatever it was, it was scary yet amazing at the same time. 

"Or I could deliver it to you tomorrow. We do deliveries, miss. Umm.. Is there anything else you might need besides the lillies?" Jon didn't want her to leave the store. He was enamoured by her in every sense of the word. He wanted to prolong their meeting in any way he could. 

The young lady looked around her and smiled at him while she grabbed a basket. Jon could only smile weakly back. His legs almost gave way and Jon felt he needed to lean on the counter for support. 

It had taken her five minutes to return to him with the basket full of groceries. 

"Since I'm here, I thought might as well," she shrugged as she waited for Jon to ring up her bill. 

"Could you write down your name and address so I can send it to you tomorrow?" Jon slid her a pen and a notepad. She nodded her agreement as Jon packed her things in a box. Jon watched as she scribbled her name. Even her handwriting was neat and pretty. 

"I'm Sansa Stark. I just moved in to the estate. And you are?" Sansa held out her hand to shake his. Jon could kiss it and hold it in his forever. 

"I'm Jon Snow."

"Nice to meet you Jon Snow, I love grocery stores like yours. It's just lovely. Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" Sansa giggled. Her shyness is just adorable, Jon noticed. 

"Yes miss, I'll be right there, right at your doorstep."

"Right, very well then. Thank you again for the lillies. Oh and the delivery too. See you, Jon Snow," Sansa waved at him as she made her way to the door. All Jon could do was nod and watch her leave. Jon sucked in a deep breath as he looked at the written name and address on the pad. Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark, he repeated to himself. Her name was engraved in his heart and mind. There was no one else for him now but Sansa Stark. 

Now, all he needed were the lillies.


	2. The Delivery Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wanted to see her again but he couldn't help but notice her lingering stares.. Could she feel the same way about him? Robb may shed some light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 8: Secret crush.   
> Could be a multi chapter fic depends on the response. Thanks for reading!

Jon tossed aside the sixth shirt he tried on that morning. He needed new clothes when he realised some of them didn't fit anymore. He had been wearing the same t shirts his mother bought him since he graduated college and started helping out at the shop. He finally gave up and donned his usual white t shirt and jeans. He sighed as he grabbed his apron and went into the kitchen. 

"Morning honey, the lillies are in the basket out on the porch. I didn't know they were so popular," Jon's mother greeted him as he entered. Great, Jon thought, partly relieved there were still some lillies. They indefinitely of high value and importance to him now. 

Jon gave his mother a thank you peck on the cheek which surprised her and made her smile. She wondered in amazement how her flowers had brought on such a positive impact, on her customers and now her son. Whatever it was she was doing, she must be doing it right. Either that or Jon really did love flowers. She had no idea and ignorance was bliss. 

Jon grabbed a muffin and his keys and waved bye to his mother as he made his way to open the store. It was earlier than usual, he had lied to Lyanna he had stock taking to do, when in fact he just wanted to make an early delivery to a certain Sansa Stark. Or at least pass by where she lived. Jon wasn't sure yet. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. All he knew was, he needed to see her again. 

Don't be a creep, Jon reminded himself.

He glanced at the notepad laying on the passenger seat. Her address was right on the street where all the big houses stood. He rarely drove down that street but he had known a Mr Reed who lived in the first house on the left. A kind man who often helped his mother with her legal concerns. Mr Reed often shopped at the store and Jon enjoyed chatting with him whenever he came by. 

Jon slowed down as he approached the street and looked out for the house numbers. There was only one in particular he wanted to find. True enough, as Mycah's dad had told him in their previous conversation, the house was a large pale grey stone mansion. It almost looked like a castle. 

He glanced at his watch, it was only 7.30 in the morning. Too early to be coming around for making deliveries. It would be odd for him to turn up at this hour. Jon took one last look at the house and steered out to leave. He would be back as soon as he could. 

It was a quarter to 8 when Jon rolled up the shutters and unlocked the door. His mind was far way and dreaming as he put a pot of coffee on in the pantry. 

"Jon! Hey Jonny boy!" a voice yelled out to him and Jon came back reluctantly to his senses. 

"Deep in thought there. Everything all right?" George's concerned face appeared to Jon. It was clear Sansa had an effect on him. Good or bad, Jon didn't know it yet. Jon smiled and nodded. 

"Just stuff on my mind, George. Everything's great at home. Mom will be in later so good that you're early. Gonna get started with my routes soon," Jon chimed as he poured the elder gentleman a mug of coffee. 

"Whoa there boy, a little early ain't it? What's the rush? Got a date tonight or something?" 

Kind of, but she doesn't know it yet, Jon thought. 

"Nah, I wish. So you've got the delivery list for today?" Jon shrugged. He did wish he was on a date right that moment. With Sansa. But he would probably need a new shirt first. George pointed out to the board where the list was tacked on. Jon counted he had seven deliveries, not counting Sansa's. Jon figured hers would be the last stop, so he wouldn't have to rush somewhere else. Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Jon chanted her name as if it was a prayer. Meeting her was an answered one. 

Jon latched up the back of his truck and slid in his seat, there was one more delivery he had been wanting to make, after dropping off a box at the Daynes. Jon took a quick look at the rear view mirror to check on his appearance and winced. He had been up and about the whole day, which resulted in him smelling like gasoline and cardboard and even he himself was put off by how dishevelled he looked. Jon checked the time, if he stepped on the gas, he might make it in time to freshen up. He may just be a delivery boy, but Jon was determined to make an impression. 

"Jon, honey! What are you doing home? Everything okay at the shop?" Lyanna jumped when she saw Jon run past her in the living room.   
Jon gave an OK sign and jumped into the shower. Lyanna shook her head and wondered why her dear son was acting so strange lately. 

It was the fastest shower he had ever taken and he had gotten dressed in record time, too. Jon slapped on some cologne and dashed out the door. He shouted a bye to his befuddled mother and went on his way. 

"What is up with that boy?" Lyanna muttered as she watch him drive away, the truck still with a delivery box in it to go. 

There it was, as Jon walked up the stone steps leading to heavy side by side oak doors. Jon looked around, the house was newly built and it was majestic. Jon inhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair. It was still damp from his shower. He couldn't remember the last time he was a nervous wreck. Jon rang the doorbell and waited, his heart thumping so wildly, he could feel it reverberate through the box he was carrying.

"Jon! Hi," she greeted him, her face shone as she opened the door. Jon was at a loss for words. She was even more gorgeous than the last time he had seen her with her hair slicked back in an elegant ponytail and dressed in a t shirt and jeans and sneakers. Very much like him. Jon stood wordlessly, holding the box against his chest, his brown eyes fixated on hers. He had no chance against those ocean blues. 

"Miss Sansa. Hi, your groceries as you ordered," Jon finally said. Sansa grinned as she peered in the box. She then looked up at Jon, confused. 

"The lillies, Jon?" 

"Oh right, yes! I forgot, I'm so sorry! Let me get them, they're in the truck. Where shall I put this?" Jon felt silly that he had forgotten the most important thing. Sansa chuckled and Jon was glad the lillies were the first thing he loaded in his truck that morning. 

"Why don't you come in, Jon? You can put it in the kitchen." Sansa suggested and welcomed him in. Jon followed in a daze but soon awoke to the beautiful interiors of the Stark mansion. Jon placed the box on the bar counter top and was greeted by a delicious fragrance that made his mouth water. Oh right, lunch, he realised. He was so over the moon with his daydreaming that he had missed his lunch break. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled in protest. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Sansa offered as she opened the oven door to retrieve a baking sheet filled with cookies. Jon was hungry in more ways he could never imagine. 

"Would you like some? I'm baking them for my little brother's school fundraiser," Sansa pointed to the cookies upon noticing Jon's lingering looks on them. Jon shook his head and smiled shyly. 

"Oh no I couldn't, but thank you, miss."

"Sansa, please. No you should, at least you can tell me how they taste," she coaxed him with a plate and filled them with cookies. They were chocolate chip. His favourite. 

The cookies tasted divine as Jon wolfed down one by one hungrily. It would seem that everything she touched and made was heavenly. 

"They taste amazing, mi- Sansa. You're going to sell it like hot cakes," Jon remarked, his mouth still slightly full of cookies. Sansa laughed at the baking reference. Jon did too, though he was more embarrassed at himself and the bad unintended pun, the moment he said it. 

Jon remembered the lillies and excused himself to grab them from his truck. When he returned, Sansa had poured him a glass of milk and talking to a young man. 

"Here are the lillies, you asked for. I hope your friend will like them," Jon handed the basket to her. Sansa glowed when she saw the lillies. They were more beautiful than the ones she had seen at the shop. 

"Oh my, these are gorgeous, Jon! She would love them!"

"Hi, and I'm Robb, Sansa's brother," the young man chuckled, seeing his sister almost hugging the basket of flowers, and he offered his hand to Jon. Jon smiled and shook his hand. They both had the same copper hair and blue eyes. 

"So you're from the corner grocery store? I didn't know they do deliveries, that's great."

"Yeah, well it's a family business, my mom and I run it and we figured why not deliver since we know everyone in the neighbourhood," Jon introduced himself to Robb. 

Sansa sighed happily as she smelled the lillies. It was perfect. Jon had been generous too, sending her a basket full. Sansa watched him as he chatted with Robb, eyeing the dark curly hair and dark eyes, and her olfactory senses adored that he smelled like fresh soap. Her eyes drifted over to his broad shoulders and sinewy arms and wondered how it would feel like to be held in those strong arms. 

Sansa couldn't forget the first day she met him, the moment she stepped into Mom's Grocery, and how he had looked at her. His intent gaze on her gave her goosebumps. Never had anyone made her feel that way or looked at her that way. As if she was the one and only person in the world. That was how she remembered him. 

She was glad she had walked in that day. It was the first day after the move and she had wanted to explore the quaint little town on her own. The flowers by the window were pretty and her favourite were lillies. 

"Well, I better get going, I do have a shop to run before I forget. It was nice meeting you Robb. Oh and I have a brochure right here, call us if you need anything from the shop," Jon placed some flyers he had in his apron pocket on the counter top and nodded to the both of them. Jon didn't want to leave just yet but it wasn't his place to stay. Robb nodded as Sansa followed Jon to the door. 

"Thanks again Jon, and for the lillies, they were just beautiful," Sansa gushed, leaning against the door, slightly hiding behind it. 

You are beautiful, Jon thought wishing he could say it to her. Jon pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, willing himself not to reach out to kiss her. This was kind of a date, Jon thought to himself. 

"No problem, Sansa. I really hope I'll see you again soon... At- at the shop I mean," Jon stammered, looking down trying hard to avoid gazing into her eyes. 

"Yes of course. Or I could call you and you could come here.. with the deliveries, of course," Sansa suggested. She wanted to see more of him, he had piqued her interest. Plus, he was also dark, shyly broody and handsome. He ticked all the right boxes. 

"Yes, please do call. I'll come by... For whatever you need," Jon was finding it hard to say goodbye. He sensed Sansa's longing eyes on him the whole time and wondered if his daydreaming got the better of him. Wishing that his feelings was mutual. Only time would tell if it was all just wishful thinking. 

Jon nodded and finally turned to walk to his truck. It pained him to do so. Sansa watched as he drove away and sighed as she closed the door. 

"What the hell was that?" Robb's teasing tone caught her in the act. He was standing in the living room, and had been watching the exchange between them. 

"Nothing. And none of your business. Don't you have appointments to go to?"  
Sansa brushed him off. 

Robb shook his head and grabbed a cookie from Jon's plate. 

"It's not nothing, you gave him cookies. Meant for Rickon. You never just give anyone cookies, not even us, your own family," Robb pointed out, taunting her with the cookie in his hand. Sansa kept quiet as she cleared the plate. Robb was right, she had never let anyone, not even her family, to touch anything she baked or cooked for special occasions. 

"Oh, my, you got it bad, sis. And your favourite flowers are lillies."

"You got a cookie, now will you please shut up?" Sansa rolled her eyes. Robb shook his head, a teasing grin plastered on his face. 

"Sansa's got a secret crush, Sansa's got a secret crush! But I know who it is! I know who it is! " Robb wailed and sang as he stomped triumphantly around the kitchen. 

Ugh, my brother is a man child, Sansa thought as she watched with annoyance at Robb acting like a seven year old. Some things never change.


	3. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa take their mutual secret crushes to a new level. And not so secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing about loose ends - I don't like them. So I'm closing up the few Valentine's Day fics so I can concentrate and write new ones and bump up the yield to 2k (looks like we're getting there.. Yay). 
> 
> This fic was also inspired by a lovely wedding I attended a few weeks ago. It was so romantic and right on the beach and gave me Jonsa feels right away. Great fluff ending because these two deserve it! (and so do the rest of us!)

Sansa peered out the window for the third time that afternoon and preened herself again in the large mirror that adorned the wall near the door. This is ludicrous, she thought. Why she behaved like this she hadn't a clue but it certainly provided her siblings with endless teasing the past week. She had never swooned over boys before. It was often the opposite, they were the ones chasing and pursuing her. It was such a strange dreamy feeling that constantly enveloped her every time her thoughts wandered to his dark grey eyes and boyish smile and his face she could stare at forever.

"Sansa dear, will you be home later before 5? Could you pick up Rickon from soccer practice? Although I'm not sure if the bus will send him back here," Catelyn's voice woke Sansa from her dream land. Sansa nodded and smiled.

"Yes of course, Mom, I'll go pick him up later."

Catelyn was probably the only one in the family who wasn't too invested in Sansa's secret crush to tease her about it; running a large household and making sure everyone was well looked after and fed was more important. However that didn't pull her away from noticing how absent minded and dreamy her eldest daughter had become lately.

"Are we expecting someone dear?" Catelyn walked over to the large window where Sansa had been standing the past half hour. Sansa tried to hide her blush and walked over to the large sofa to sit down.

"Oh no, just grocery delivery that's all," Sansa shrugged trying her best to appear nonchalant. _Who could be the love of my life_ , she added under her breath.

"Ah yes, I do hope I've got everything on the list. I love that they deliver, saves us so much time don't you think dear? And those lilies? Beautiful. I'm glad you told me about that grocery store. I have to drop by one day and see what they have. All right honey, I'm off. Text me if there's anything okay?"

Catelyn nodded and turned from the window and grabbed her satchel, she had no time to waste, there were meetings she needed to attend. She walked over to Sansa and gave her a head a goodbye kiss. Sansa waved at her mother as she walked out the door. _Finally_ , she thought. She had the whole house to herself, probably for a good few hours which meant no teasing from Robb, no noisy boys tumbling through the door and around the house, no loud TV noise in the background - she could actually get some editing work done this time.

Sansa got up to the kitchen and poured herself some juice. The stack of memory card cases that laid on the marble counter top glared at her, calling out to be opened and reviewed. There were tons of photos she had to sift through and somehow she had lost her focus the past few days. She knew perfectly well the reason for her slacking. Sansa smiled at the thought. He was a great distraction. And that profile, that jawline complete with that smile, he would be a wonderful muse. Just then, the door bell rang and made her jump. Sansa rushed to the door. _He's here._

"Hi Sansa," Jon grinned as he was greeted by his favourite customer. She looked as radiant as ever and every time he looked into her blue eyes, he fell deeper in love. Her smile could brighten a thousand skies.

"Hi Jon. Come in."

Sansa led him to place the box of groceries at the same spot he first did and Jon couldn't tear his eyes away from the gentle sway of her hips as she walked in front of him.

"Juice?" Sansa offered as he neared the counter top, seeing a glass already sitting and half empty.

"Sure why not? I'm sorry if I was late in my delivery. I got held up downtown. Looks like you guys are cooking up a feast, it's quite a list I got there," Jon chuckled as he passed her the invoice. Sansa laughed along as she started to unpack the goods from the box.

"We're a family of seven, Jon. Everyday is like cooking a feast with two active growing boys. Plus you met my brother right? That one eats everything, I'm surprised he hasn't dug up the backyard yet."

Jon laughed. It must be fun growing up with brothers and sisters in a mansion like this. It had been only Jon and his mother all his life, living in a small little house at the corner of the street, and being a shy boy didn't help. He had only two friends with whom he went to high school and then college with, Sam and Edd.

"Must be fun having siblings. I'm sure there isn't a dull moment in this house, which I have to say is pretty amazing," Jon enthused as he watched Sansa open a carton of juice and poured him a glass. The mansion was a stark difference from his mother's three bedder, which he was sure would fit in its backyard.

"Yes and no. Believe me there are times I wish for peace and quiet and having the house to myself. It's rare but I enjoy it when I can. Like today now that everyone is out. I think I can finally get some work done, I hope," Sansa mused as she handed him his glass. She almost shivered when his fingers gently grazed hers.

"I see. Are you... Home quite often?" Jon's eyes laid on hers as he sipped his juice. Jon winced when he realised how disturbing his question might have sounded. _I'm not a creep, I swear,_ he wanted to tell her. Sansa's attention was rapt on his lips touching the rim of the glass that she almost missed his question. _Oh my God, those lips, what is he doing to me,_ she thought and bit down on her own.

"Sorry? Oh yes I am most of the time. I kind of work from home. Sometimes I go out to scout for locations but it's rare unless my client requires me to."

Jon's smiling eyes widened in interest. If only I can come by more often and spend time with you, he thought.

"I see. Sounds interesting. What... Do you do?"

"I'm a photographer," Sansa smiled noticing how he was taking an interest in her. _And you would be my favourite thing to photograph,_ she continued, in her mind.

"Oh that's cool! You must be great at it," Jon gushed, thinking how beautiful, sweet and talented his Sansa was. Funny too. _She's perfect_ , he thought. _Jackpot_.

"Oh no, I'm still learning. But thank you. I've had really nice people as clients and they like my work so that's a relief. I just think there's beauty to be captured in everything. In nature, in everyday life.. In people," Sansa's voice drifted off as she gazed upon the beautiful form that was Jon. She loved how the corners of his mouth perked up in a small smile, the dark closely cropped beard, the pretty curls that hung around his handsome face and those eyes she could stare into forever. Jon caught her gaze and tried as he might, his eyes couldn't part from hers.

It was as if time stood still and moved twice as quickly all at the same moment, when Jon and Sansa found themselves standing within inches of each other. Jon could feel her sweet breath billowing gently on his face as his eyes remained lovingly on hers. He gulped. _She's mine, absolutely mine,_ he thought.

"Yes.. They are. Just beautiful.. "

"Sansa, dear! Are you home?" a loud distant masculine voiced boomed through their heads and jolted them apart.

"Y-yes! I'm in the kitchen!" Sansa hollered back, her back quickly turned to Jon as she tried to clear whatever was left in the grocery box, feeling flustered and almost hyperventilating. What was her father doing home so early, she wondered. She remembered he had gone into the new office to oversee the construction work being done before the firm opened. Sansa's mind was racing, feeling slightly ashamed though she didn't do anything wrong. _Oh my god, I almost kissed Jon!_

"Ah, hi honey. Good to see you. Oh and who might this be?" an older bearded man with kind eyes greeted them as he entered the kitchen. He had wavy hair that was a dark brown. His face seemed familiar to Jon as he smiled at both of them. Robb resembled more like the man than Sansa, despite their auburn hair and blue eyes, he noticed, guessing it was their father.

"Oh, right. Hi Dad, so... this is Jon. He's the one I told you and Mom about, from the grocery store that sells the flowers. He... was just making a delivery," Sansa introduced them, her cheeks still red and hot. Sansa hoped and prayed her father didn't notice.

"Hi Jon, I'm Ned. You're from Mom's Grocery?" Ned Stark grinned as he held out his hand to shake with Jon's. Jon smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Mr Stark. You have a lovely home," Jon said, glad he managed to string a few words together.

"Pleasure is mine. It's so refreshing to see a quaint little grocery store like yours Jon. Brought me back to the good old days when I was young boy. I did deliveries too back in the day. Best job I ever had," Ned reminisced fondly.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to tell my mother that. It would make her day. Ever since the supermarket opened two streets down from us, she hasn't been in good spirits lately," Jon shared as he tried to make small talk, all the while watching Sansa in the background.

"Well, that supermarket is just like any another you see in any town. Nothing special. But yes, send her my regards and my thanks, I just got a bunch of flowers I think my wife would like," Ned assured Jon as he pointed to the bouquet of roses and daisies that laid on the large coffee table. Jon smiled. From his beloved Sansa, to Robb and now Ned, he liked this family so far.

"Thank you sir. I'm sure she will."

Sansa couldn't help but smile at the heart warming interaction between Jon and her father. She didn't know much about Jon apart from the grocery store but knowing what a big heart her father had, he looked like he was about ready to adopt sweet Jon.

"Well, I should get going, I'm sure my mom will be wondering where I am if I don't come back in time for dinner. It was nice meeting you Mr Stark," Jon finally said, with a tinge of heaviness in his heart at not wanting to leave. Sansa felt the same. Maybe she could hang out around the grocery store more often instead.

"Of course. But please call me Ned. Well, Jon, it was nice meeting you too. Why don't you come by opening night, my firm is having a small party at our new office downtown. We're new here and I think it would be great to get to know the neighbourhood a little. Ask your mother to come too. It'll be a family affair," Ned took out a business card and handed it to Jon. Jon looked at the card. It said, STARK, TULLY AND REED on the front. Jon wondered if the Reed was Mr Reed who lived a few houses down from the Starks.

"That sounds great. I'll be there Mr Stark. You wouldn't know Mr Reed by any chance?" Jon was curious.

"Oh why yes. Do you know him? Howland and I go way back, we were in the military academy together, up till law school. Then he left the North and moved here. He was the one who convinced me to move here right in this neighbourhood and start a practice."

"And that was the best decision you've ever made, Dad. I love the new neighbourhood.. And our neighbours," Sansa chimed in, now standing next to her father, beaming unabashedly at Jon. He couldn't take the lingering looks and flirting any longer. Something must be done.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying your new home and the neighbourhood. It's real nice here and everyone's just great and really friendly. I grew up here and I can't imagine leaving. Speaking of.. I should make a move and help my mom with dinner. Thank you Mr- Ned."

Ned nodded and waved at him as Jon stepped out of the kitchen. Sansa followed closely behind, wishing he didn't ever have to leave.

"So... Umm.. I'll see you again for the next delivery then?" Sansa stepped out the door together with Jon. They both stood on the porch facing each other not really knowing what to say after the brief bewitching moment of desire. Jon looked down and his eyes roved to the delicate waist he hungered to grab and cling onto.

"Sure thing, if you call me. I'll... come by." Jon's face was inching closer towards Sansa.

"Of course I will call you. I'll... always call you, Jon Snow," Sansa's voice had become a husky whisper as she watched Jon's lips come nearer to hers.

"Will you... be at your dad's office party?" Jon tried to distract himself from what was inevitably seconds from happening. Sansa nodded. "Good."

Jon closed his eyes as he lunged to clamp on Sansa's lips. Her lips were soft just as he had imagined. Sansa leaned towards him and Jon felt her lips part, an invitation for him to taste her as his tongue gently probed and licked hers in greeting. Jon wished he could stand here forever and kiss Sansa till the end of his days. His heart sank a little as Sansa pulled away gently, worried if he might have gone a little too far.

"Sansa.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Sansa shook her head and smiled back. Her soft hands cupped his face and gave him a lingering peck on the lips. Sansa shut her eyes and breathed in Jon's scent as she pressed her forehead to his.

"No, don't be. I'm glad you did. I wanted to kiss you the moment you stepped in, Jon Snow. I guess I'm glad it's mutual."

Jon beamed at her, thanking God that his wishes and thoughts were heard. He began to believe in a lot of things that day. _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ he chanted in his heart as their eyes locked onto each other's.

"Oh... it's more than mutual, Sansa. First time I saw you... I fell in love with you right at that moment. I never thought I could feel like this. But I do."

"Oh, Jon."

Jon never knew someone who could kiss as well and as passionate as Sansa did. The way her arms slung onto his shoulders and how her hands caressed the nape of his neck as both their mouths affixed onto each other for dear life. Jon had to steel himself and tear away from Sansa's embrace, knowing her father was merely footsteps away in the house. He didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Ohh Sansa.. You are just.. Just perfect."

Sansa giggled and kept her arms around Jon's neck. He felt wonderful in her arms. _Don't go,_ she thought.

"Listen, I want to be able to keep coming back here to see you and if your dad sees us like this.. Well, I would have a lot to explain. So what do you say, Miss Stark, dinner with me tomorrow night? If you're free of course," Jon asked, thumbing her chin tenderly.

Sansa nodded and pulled Jon in for another embrace, her head not wanting to leave Jon's firm shoulder. He was the one. She knew it in her heart that she was his and he was hers. All the romantic comedies and the chick flicks she had loved watching were all true. The One existed. The One was real. And here he was standing right outside her door. She was glad she didn't stop dreaming, wishing and hoping.

"Come pick me up at seven. Well, you know where I live so no need for me to tell you," Sansa laughed and Jon smiled at how her eyes sparkled as she did. "True, you won't be hard to find. Sansa... I really don't want to go. I don't want to leave you right now."

Sansa felt the same. It felt as if it was just them in the whole entire universe. There was nothing else that mattered. "We have tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it."

Jon nodded. She was right. There were many events he wanted to look forward to. And Jon could already see Sansa in every one of them.

Ned was searching for his mobile phone in his briefcase when his eyes caught his daughter in the arms of the delivery boy from outside the window. It took him by surprise though he was curious as to whom Robb and the other kids were constantly teasing Sansa about. _So, he's the one_ , he thought.

Being a father, it was only his natural instinct to shoo or scare Jon away but there was something he liked about that dark haired boy. Jon reminded Ned of himself when he was young. Even the way he gazed at his daughter seemed familiar, like he did when he was courting Catelyn. He couldn't help but smile a little at their sweet embrace. Sansa was 25 and she was a grown woman, as capable and strong as her mother and Ned knew he had no business interrupting these two. He grabbed his mobile phone and decided to walk into his study so Sansa and Jon would have their moment.

*********

"Oh my God, honey, just look at you. So handsome. My dear boy is just so handsome. I never thought I would see this day," Lyanna cooed as she dusted away the imaginary lint on his lapels.

"Naw Mom. You're just saying that because I'm your son," Jon smiled as he got hold of his mother's hand and squeezed it firmly. He held back his own tears as his mother wiped away at hers. It had been just her and him for twenty seven years of his life and though it almost felt like he was leaving her behind, he knew in his heart that they were about to be joined by seven more new members named Stark.

"So, you ready?"

Jon looked in the mirror for the last time and adjusted his satin cravat. Jon nodded and offered his arm to Lyanna and stepped out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed. Needed to get to Chapter 4. Will be closing this fic at Chapter 4. It has been fun writing this sweet candy filled fic and thank you for reading!  
> 


	4. Love Endures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a new chapter sometimes means you have to close an old one. But with the right person, the old can also be new and reviving, despite having to deal with a loss.  
> Jon knew Sansa had always been The One for him, and she proves him right in all ways and means possible. Jon deals with a loss but at the same time, welcomes his very own new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is it, final chapter of this fic. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this one and though I'm such a trash for Jonsa fluff, I thought I put in a little drama. Not much just a little - for continuity's sake. Sorry.
> 
> Emotional triggers: sickness of a loved one, death of a loved one, painful memories

"Have you ever seen a more perfect space than this?" Sansa whirled around dreamily in the large and empty room. Jon smiled at his wife, he loved every time she gushed about this and that and about practically everything under the sun. Only significant difference was that this time they were standing in a 2000 square feet of Sansa's dream turned reality.

"It's absolutely perfect because you're in it, my love," Jon strode over to catch her mid spin and have her fall into his arms. Sansa laughed as she stood up properly, her arms not letting go of Jon.

"Oh, you're just saying that. But I spoke to the realtor and it could be ours by tomorrow once I put in the offer."

Jon looked around him and tried to visualise the vision Sansa had shared with him the past two years. Sure it needed a bit of work since it was such a large space that it would take some time to renovate and fix up but he loved that it was just across from his grocery store. He chuckled at the memory when Sansa leapt into the house one day and practically screamed excitedly at him about a shop space near the grocery store that was going for rent. It had been a dream of hers to open an art gallery and Jon knew how much she had saved and how hard she had worked to make that dream possible. It was just one of the things Jon absolutely adored about his beloved wife. That gentle yet steely determination when she set her heart on something. Jon turned his eyes back on Sansa, who had an adorable pensive pout on her lovely face, waiting for him to say something.

"My lovely wife, if you want it, it's yours, you know you don't even have to ask. Do it. Make the offer."

Sansa pulled Jon in for a tight embrace and clapped gleefully, almost squealing at his agreement. Jon had to laugh, seeing her this way made his heart flutter and made him love her even more than he already had, if loving someone more than life itself was even possible.

"Oh my god, I love you! Okay, let me call him!"

Jon released Sansa for her to make the life changing phone call and looked around again. He looked out of the large display window and smiled when he saw his grocery store from the other side greeting him. He wouldn't have to count the hours every day wishing he was back home with her after he closed up the shop but soon enough, she would be a mere ten seconds walk away from him. Maybe it was still in their honeymoon phase in their marriage but after two years of being together and married for six months, he doubted the love and affection would ever fade for his lady. She was his everything. Everything he did from thereon was for her and because of her. _Yes, this was the perfect space_.

 ******

Sansa loved capturing every moment she had with Jon. She particularly loved capturing his moments with his mother, Lyanna. Sansa enjoyed watching how Jon bonded with his mother, the way he talked to her and the things he did for her. They did always say, if you want to know how a man treats you, watch how he treats his own mother. And Jon, being the only son and family in Lyanna's life, loved his mother more than himself, knowing that it had always been the two of them against the odds since the beginning.

Sansa knew memories with your loved ones were always meant to be cherished. Perhaps, it was serendipitous that she was a photographer. Perhaps, it was no coincidence in life that she chose that profession. That it was what that led her to that cute little grocery store in the beginning, which led her to him, knowing in her heart how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, no matter what. She didn't believe in coincidences anymore. She believed in something more. And she was determined to validate and document that.

Oh, how she yearned to seize life's precious moments and treasure them. Even if it was captured via film. How such a little device could hold lifetimes of experiences was always baffling to her but it was more about the meaning and thought than it was about hardware. It was the reliving of the memories she counted on. And she made certain she would do her best in it for she knew those moments were far and few in between. Especially when time was running short.

Sansa tried her best to hold herself together when a call from Lyanna came and asked her to come down to the doctor's office one afternoon.

"Oh my god, Lyanna, you're okay! Oh thank god!" Sansa rushed in the doctor's waiting room, hugging her mother-in-law tightly as she could. But she was a little puzzled and confused. _Where's Jon?_

"Sansa, my dear, thanks for coming here and being with me. I know this must be strange to you that I called you instead of Jon-" Lyanna greeted her as she pulled away from Sansa's worried embrace.

"Ms Lyanna Snow? The doctor will see you now," a voice interrupted them, causing them to look the clinic assistant's way. Lyanna nodded and gestured to Sansa to enter with her. Sansa obliged, still wondering why her instead of Jon.

"Hello Dr Davos, thank you for your call. Good to see you," Lyanna smiled and shook hands with a tall and silver bearded man who seemed to wear a constant frown on his otherwise smiling countenance.

"Good afternoon Ms Snow! How are you doing today?" Dr Davos reciprocated and led them towards his sofa to sit down.

"And who might this be?"

Lyanna chuckled and apologised. "Oh my, silly me, this is my daughter in law, Sansa. Sansa this is Dr Davos."

"Hi Doctor, how do you do?" Sansa shook his hand and tried her best to smile despite her baffled expression.

"Nice to meet you Sansa."

It was all Sansa could remember and the rest of the meeting became a blur as she tried to make sense of it all. 'Cancer' and 'Stage Three' was all that echoed in her head. _Where is Jon and why isn't he here?_

As they waved their goodbyes, Sansa was the first to rush out the door and gasped for air. Lyanna wasn't surprised by her reaction. She expected it. It was a quiet walk to the nearby cafe when Lyanna mentioned she needed to grab a cup of tea and Sansa agreed. She needed to sit down with a strong brew, perhaps it would jolt her senses and possibly try to understand what was going on.

Sansa didn't want to meet Lyanna's eyes as she stared down her cup. Lyanna cleared her throat. Sansa had been silent throughout the doctor's meeting and now, here in the cafe. _But what do you say after news like that?_

"It's not going to give you answers, you know. If you keep looking at that cup of coffee there," Lyanna finally spoke, bringing Sansa back to the gentle hustle and bustle of the cafe. Sansa looked up and was met with a calm and serene Lyanna, her eyes belied a peace that Sansa felt being drawn into.

"But don't you think Jon should know, Lyanna? Why did you call me? I mean, I'm here for you but your son should know about this," Sansa said to her, with pleading eyes. She could not lie to Jon. Not about this.

"My dear girl, I adored you the moment Jon brought you home and I knew you were perfect for him. And I knew you would be someone who can look after him, I see you love him very much and... it makes me so happy."

"I love him and because I do, I think he should be the one here sitting with you instead of me. I love you Lyanna like my own mother and for blessing me with Jon. But.. why me?"  Sansa asked, the elephant was right there in that cafe in between her and Lyanna.

Lyanna had to calm herself down before she could answer. Her heart was breaking at the thought of it. The thought of not being able to hold her first grandchild, to watch Jon grow with a family of his own. It had all come down to this. _A year maybe two, tops._ It rang in her head incessantly, the first time she met with Dr Davos who scheduled an appointment just days after her yearly mammogram. It was just a routine health exam, like she had every year. There had been no symptoms, like the one she had read on countless brochures on women's health. But like the bastard that cancer was, it was stealthy and crept into her like a poisonous vine, latched onto a vein and fed on it, growing rapidly until it was a size that was detectable and horrendous.

"I trust you, Sansa. I trust you because I know you'd understand. I can't tell Jon. Not now when he's finally having the best time of his life. Well, at least not yet until the time is right. In the meantime, I want you to help me and promise me, Sansa."

The quiver in her voice almost made Sansa bawl but she held back. She recalled the wonderful day when Jon had introduced her to his mother, how she was almost shyly hiding behind him as Lyanna came out from the kitchen to greet her, looking every bit of the goddess she had imagined Jon's mother to be. Sansa was met not only with a warm hug but with adoring eyes that looked just like Jon's. Sansa smiled at the memory with teary eyes. She couldn't do it.

"No Lyanna, please don't this to Jon. I can't do it. I can't lie to him! You have to get better. What can we do?"

Lyanna smiled at Sansa. She knew there was a reason why she loved the girl the moment she saw her.

"Well, my sweet girl, there is treatment and I'll discuss it with Dr Davos at the next appointment but I want you to be there, is  that all right for you? Please don't tell Jon. Not now. I will tell him when I'm ready. Promise me, Sansa. Promise me."

Sansa nodded her head and finally let go of her tears. She pulled Lyanna in for the longest hug she had ever given to anyone. _Oh Jon... poor Jon. My Jon,_ they both thought to themselves.

*******

"Can you put that down for one second? I swore not to be mad at you ever, but it's kind of getting in my face a bit," Jon glanced annoyingly at her through the lens of her camera for the hundredth time. Sansa smiled. She loved how adorable his face scrunched up grumpily.

"You will never be mad at me. Ever."

"Oh you're that confident eh? I must say, you're skimming the edge a little. I mean, do you have to bring your work home, my love?" Jon asked as he laid the plates on the dinner table. Lyanna joined them with a bowl of salad and winked at Sansa. Click. Click.

"Well, my husband just looks so handsome, especially when he's being domestic and helping his mom. Babe, the camera loves you," Sansa consoled him, clicking away at every movement and at every glance he made towards her and his mother. Lyanna played along, admiring how adorable it was that Sansa was being playful with her boy. She rarely saw this side to him. It was something she would always cherish.

"And I love you," Sansa popped her head away from the camera and winked at him, which made Jon laugh at her cheekiness. Click. Click.

"All right, you kids, time for dinner. And Sansa, would you be a dear and put the camera down, please?" Lyanna interrupted. Sansa nodded and placed her Nikon on the table to get ready for dinner. Jon shot a look at Sansa and shook his head.

"Well, if you wanted me to pause, you have to ask nicely," Sansa chortled.

It was one of the many dinners she would document, not knowing how many dinners that Lyanna would be around for. It was one way for Sansa to cope, with the devastating news that Lyanna had shared with her and made her promise never to tell Jon until the time was 'right'. Whatever and whenever that meant. It was a painful secret to keep but Sansa knew it wasn't hers to tell. In coping, she did the best thing she knew how, she dived into her work. A work that would be a personal masterpiece. She would name it Lyanna's Opus.

******

One phone call. It was all it took. One phone call that made Jon's world come crashing down. His ears were burning, his heart was breaking in a million pieces, and he was angry. Angry that it had come to this - him finding out by accident that his dear mother received a call to confirm her schedule for pre-chemotherapy counselling session. He knew what chemotherapy was, he knew what it was for. He now knew for _whom_ it was. _Why did she keep this from me?_

"Oh hi honey, you're home. I thought you'd be at the store," Lyanna greeted him as she walked in through the door with a basket of freshly cut flowers from her precious garden. Jon kept quiet. He rarely ever did that, but he didn't know what to say _\- Oh hey Mom, the doc just called, said you need chemotherapy. Why? Because you have cancer?!_

 

'Jon, what happened? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Lyanna approached him with a frown. He now saw the slight wrinkles on her face that he hadn't noticed before. And he recalled how she often paused to rest doing things she would normally do without needing to take breaks. For all he knew, before the phone call moments ago, his mother was a strong woman, inside and out. How it shattered, now that he was facing her and watching her intently.

"Mom, who's Dr Davos? Why did his assistant call to schedule you for a chemo counselling session?" Jon asked quietly. Lyanna dropped her basket and the flowers laid at her feet, as she grabbed onto the nearby armchair to sit down. _He's not ready. I'm not ready to tell him_ , she thought as she shut her eyes to find the words that suddenly escaped her.

"Jon, honey, listen-"

"Mom, what is going on? What are you not telling me?" Jon interrupted, distraught at the thought of losing his mother.

"Jon, honey, listen to me please. I didn't want to tell you till... Till it was right, but Jon please listen to me, it's not what you think-"

"Oh my god, Mom, please don't tell me what I think it is. Oh my god, you knew and you didn't tell me? Why Mom?"

"I'm sorry honey... I wasn't ready to let you know, I thought I could fight this. Honey, please don't be mad at me," Lyanna pleaded with Jon, her tears streaming down her face. She did not expect Jon to be like this, but then again she couldn't blame him.

"Please, Mom, tell me now. What's going on? Please just tell me," it was Jon's turn to plead, his face was wet with his own tears as the fear took hold and shook him to his very core.

Lyanna held out her arms to Jon for a hug and Jon held her, sobbing heavily as he did. He was very young when his dad passed away but when he was old enough, he had learned about the loss. Now that he was a little older and having his mother on the verge of being taken away from him, what little he had learned about loss did not prepare him for the emotions that flooded his being. He had no family now, for it had always been him and his mother, Lyanna. He would be all alone in this world. And he was not ready for that.

Sansa tip toed out onto the porch and felt her chest clench tightly, having witnessed the emotional exchange between Jon and Lyanna. She had come home early from a shoot and decided to surprise Jon, but hid away quietly the moment she heard the raised voices in the living room. The flow of tears did not seem to stop and Sansa herself needed to be held but she knew it was a private family moment between mother and son. At least, the truth was finally out in the open and she didn't need to hide any longer. At that thought, Sansa felt a weight lifted off her chest and shoulders and she realised she could breathe a little easier.

ONE YEAR LATER

"We're very sorry for your loss, Jon. She was always part of our family," Ned patted Jon's shoulder and held out for a quick hug as the Starks filed out one by one to greet Jon.

"It was a beautiful service, my dear," Catelyn smiled as she hugged Jon. Jon held on to her, now that she was the nearest maternal figure he had in his life. Catelyn seemed to understand and allowed Jon to sink into her arms a little longer. Sansa hugged her parents and her siblings and watched as they got into their car. Sansa gave Jon a kiss and held him around his waist as she leaned her head onto his.

"She would have loved it, Jon. You know she would," Sansa said as they made their way to the car after watching the last of the well-wishers head off from the funeral service. It had been a beautiful day, nonetheless in spring, where flowers were blooming all around. It was a symbolic and a proper send off for Lyanna Snow, the friendly and doting mom behind Mom's Grocery, greeting anyone and everyone who walked into her shop with a smile and hello.

Everyone in the neighbourhood came to pay their last respects and the chapel was filled. Jon was greeted by the young and old alike, often telling him how they remembered the time Lyanna gave them free candy for Halloween, or a cookie because it was Christmas or just a listening ear when they felt they needed to get away from whatever bad day that got to them. Jon could only nod and smile through his tears listening to their stories of his mother. It had been her legacy, she was a mother to all and not only to him. How could he be sad at that?

"Yes, she would, love. And thank you for taking the pictures, she looks so beautiful in them."

Sansa smiled and nodded as she started the car to head home. _There are more where that came from_ , she thought gladly.

*********

The months that came and went were tumultuous for Jon, no doubt having Sansa throughout the trying time helped tremendously. There were times when Jon would walk past his mother's room and sometimes sit in and contemplate. At times, he would lay down on her bed and cry and then there were times when Sansa found him in it curled up fast asleep during the day, when he was supposed to be at the shop. George, the kind and great soul that he was, took over things temporarily, even doing deliveries, that sometimes could be up to ten or so in a day. And he never complained one bit.

"The boy's grieving Miss, the least I can do is handle things for him till he gets better. He needs time. Let me know if you need anything else, Miss," he had overheard George speaking to Sansa once, when he came over and dropped off a box of groceries for them.

There was never a day that he did not think about her, everything in the house reminded him of her and knowing how painful it was still, Jon knew he had to move on no matter what. He had a loving wife, a thriving business and a roof over his head. All because of his mother. Come to think of it, he had met Sansa thanks to her and her lilies. Everything he was, was because of her. And no amount of moping nor crying would bring her back and Jon decided it was time to celebrate her instead of mourning for her. He would live his best life, be the best husband for Sansa and welcome her family into his life, who had lovingly welcomed him into theirs. What more could he ask for?

"Hey babe." Sansa looked up at him from the book she was reading. Jon pressed a kiss to her forehead, closing his eyes as he felt her she lean further onto his chest, while cuddling on the sofa.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's have a baby."

Sansa stood up abruptly and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You sure, sweetie? Because if this is a joke it's not funny," Sansa asked him. Jon smiled and lovingly tucked her flame red hair behind her ears.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think it's time we started our own family, don't you think?"

Sansa's mouth slowly curled into a smile and leapt onto him for an embrace. She desired greatly to talk to Jon about starting their own family but what with the anguish and pain of dealing with Lyanna's illness and seeing him grieve and mourn for her after she had passed, she decided it would be best to discuss it for another day. Days became months and Sansa missed her husband greatly, but she held on for him, knowing she was the only family he had now.

Sansa held him when he cried, cooked all his favourite dishes, tended to the garden like she had promised Lyanna she would and helped Jon in whatever he needed. It had all become quite tiring for her and she wondered how Lyanna had managed to do it all while looking fabulous doing so. Sansa missed Lyanna too, and for what her feelings were worth, it had been a joy coming home to a quiet and serene household, having a motherly figure that doted on her all the time and someone she could talk to about anything and who understood the whole gamut of female emotions. She loved her own mother very much but it was different, especially when there were four other children, two of them still fairly young, a husband and a job that demanded Catelyn's constant attention. Lyanna was a breath of fresh air and Sansa would do anything she asked. But it had gone too quiet since she had been gone and Sansa felt it. More than she had imagined. She had dreamed perhaps having a house filled with kids would be a great antidote.

"Oh my god, babe, you don't know how happy that makes me! Yes, a thousand times yes!" Sansa cried, kissing her husband deeply, thankful that perhaps the worst was behind them, at last.

*******

"You sure he's coming?" Arya asked as she looked out of the large display window, peering out onto the almost empty street, save for the local pub a few shops away that had loud music blaring out every time their doors opened.

"Don't be silly, of course he's coming. It's my opening night, he wouldn't miss it," Sansa scoffed at Arya's remark, adjusting the belt on her dress. It was getting a little too tight for her to be wearing a belt at all but Sansa wouldn't have it any other way.  She wanted everything to be perfect.

"Well, the lights are still on at the shop, doesn't look like he's leaving," Arya pointed to Jon's grocery store across the road, while sipping on her champagne.

"That's just George, I'm sure he's doing stock taking. Jon already texted me that he's at home getting ready. And by the way, can you please try and maybe not finish the champagne, Arya?"

Arya stuck out her tongue at her and walked around the gallery. Sansa rolled her eyes, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to ask her sister to help out with opening night of her gallery. Sansa inhaled deeply and roamed around making sure the glasses were filled and the canapes were ready to be served in an hour's time before the guests start coming in. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, it was an exciting new chapter in her life and Jon's and she couldn't wait to present him with his birthday surprise. An early one.

Sansa turned when she heard a knock on the large wooden doors of her gallery and panicked when she thought it could be Jon, but sighed with relief when she saw her family come in. _Good, at least family's here for the surprise,_ she thought thankfully.

"Oh my, this all looks amazing sweetie! Congratulations! I knew you could do it, honey," Catelyn greeted her daughter with a hug and a proud smile. Ned joined them and beamed at Sansa.

"By god, I never knew you had it in you. I'm so proud of you, Sansa. This is.. this is just amazing and beautiful. Put me down for that one right there," Ned looked around as he held Sansa in his arms and pointed to a photograph that hung majestically on the wall near the reception counter. Sansa smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks Dad, thanks Mom. But that one is not for sale, that one is priceless," Sansa said, as she pointed to the same photograph, a wonderful moment she managed to capture of all her siblings having fun during a barbecue one fine day in summer.

"Oh by the way, Jon is coming and I kind of have a surprise for him so it would mean a lot to me if you all were here with us," Sansa announced to her family as they stood around her in her very own art gallery, on opening night.

"Of course we will," Ned nodded smilingly at his daughter. He could not be any prouder of what Sansa had achieved in the twenty seven years of her life and he knew there were more great things to come her way.

"Ooh! I think I see a truck coming, Sans! Quick come here," Arya who almost ran to the window when she heard a car come in. Sansa sometimes wondered where her sister had gotten her sharp senses from. Sansa rushed to the door and grabbed the eye mask from Arya. She couldn't wait to show what she had in store for Jon and stepped out to wait for him.

"Hey gorgeous! Wow look at you, my wife looks amazing!" Jon greeted as he walked towards her. Sansa licked her lips as she saw how delectable he looked in a three piece suit, the one he told her he would buy for her opening night. Sansa loved it.

"Right back atcha. I love the suit, honey. Hi," Sansa kissed Jon as he held her in his arms. As they turned to go in, Sansa stopped him.

"We're going in aren't we?" Jon asked, puzzled.

"Yes, but before we do, I kind of have a surprise for you, so I need you to wear this," Sansa held up an eye mask for him. Jon gave a slight frown, wondering what Sansa meant. But it was her night, so he didn't want to upset or disappoint her. Plus, he liked when Sansa gave him surprises.

"Okay, if you say so, I will."

Jon put on the mask and waited for Sansa to guide him wherever they were meant to go. He felt her usher him into a bright and warm room, with light bossa nova music playing. He knew he was inside the gallery, why she didn't want him to see was beyond him.

"Okay a few steps more, hold on. Okay stop and stand here. Perfect. When I say 'open your eyes' take off the mask, okay," Sansa instructed him and he stood perfectly still. He couldn't wait to see what the surprise was and his hands were itching to get the mask off.

"Okay, honey. Open your eyes."

Jon blinked to adjust his eyes to the brightly lit room and the moment he his eyes re-focused, he dropped the mask onto the floor. His mouth went slack in awe as he turned around and looked at the photographs that surrounded him hung up on large canvases. He turned his eyes, that were quickly welling up with tears, to Sansa who was beaming at him.

"Happy birthday, Jon. Surprise." Sansa held out her arms to show him the entire gallery that was filled with black and white photos of Lyanna. His beloved mother. She looked beautiful and smiling in every single one of them and noticed that he was in a couple of them too, in particular one that he remembered clearly that was taken when they were at home, at the dinner table. The laughs and smiles that Sansa managed to capture was something he relived again almost immediately. He loved them, every single photo that adorned the gallery walls, he loved them all. He wiped away the tears that were streaking down his cheek and walked over to a waiting Sansa.

"This is just amazing. I love it. Thank you, Sansa."

"You're welcome," Sansa said and kissed him. They were interrupted by cheers and hoots and Jon recognized the voices well enough. He had to smile.

"All right you two, that's enough," Robb teased as he greeted Jon with a birthday hug. "Good to see you, brother. Happy birthday."

"Oh and I have one more thing. Another surprise, this time for everyone. Hold on for a second and let me get it," Sansa announced and went to the back office and returned with something hidden behind her.

"Oh my, she's on a roll," Robb laughed as he watched his sister's antics. Sansa rolled her eyes at him and walked over to stand beside Jon.

"I wanted to give you this," Sansa handed Jon a small photo of what looked like some kind of scan. Jon peered at it and looked back at Sansa.

"Wait, is this..? Is this what I think it is? Sansa, is this true?" Jon stared at Sansa, stunned. There in his hand was a photo of an  ultrasound scan. It wasn't very clear but it looked like two large globs within another large glob. _But there are two,_ he thought again.

"Let me see it. Wait, this is an ultrasound scan. Did you go for a scan, Sansa?" Arya went over to Jon and stared at the photo. Sansa smiled and to her amusement, watched her family try to figure it out. Catelyn finally walked over to Jon and it took her only seconds before she ran to Sansa and kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh my dear, that's just wonderful! Oh, I love the surprise! Congratulations to both of you!" Catelyn beamed at her daughter and son-in-law, who was still staring at the ultrasound photo.

"Sansa, you're... you're pregnant? I'm going to be a father?" Jon asked again, feeling more than a little overwhelmed at the wonderful surprises thrown at him that evening. Sansa laughed and took the photo from him.

"Yes, Jon. I'm pregnant," Sansa nodded and pointed out the globs on the scan. "And we're having twins."

Jon felt his legs go weak and held on to Sansa for support. It was wonderful news and Jon was more than elated, knowing he would soon be a father to two beautiful children with his Sansa. Whoever they were, Jon already loved them.

"Oh my god, that's just... That's amazing!" Jon finally realised and sweeped Sansa up in his arms. Sansa squealed in laughter as well as slight embarrassment, seeing her family around her watching the both of them.

Jon didn't care. It was just the two of them in that whole entire gallery, for all he cared. He was over the moon. His eyes and his heart was only for her. She may have captured wonderful memories of his life on his behalf but it was truly his heart and soul that she had seized indefinitely. It was the most perfect birthday ever, at first seeing his mother again, her essence memorialized on beautiful photos gifted by his talented wife, and then the gift of fatherhood, all in the same hour, by the same woman.

Jon knew he was a lucky man, having met Sansa, who proved to be the love of his life, but it was a poor depiction, when he realised at that moment just how much she meant to him and it was more than anything in the whole entire universe. Their love would endure anything and tonight had just made it stronger and more beautiful than it had ever been.

*****

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg.. that is it. Damn those onion ninjas... *sniffles*
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and reading this. Thank you for your kudos and comments, they were much appreciated from the bottom of my Jonsa shipper heart.
> 
> Looking forward to writing more! 
> 
> *bows out*

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: jonsaforlife


End file.
